This invention relates generally to fire sprinklers, and more particularly, to a fire sprinkler having an adjustable deflector for providing variable fluid discharge distribution patterns.
Sprinkler heads of various configuration are widely used in fire protection systems. Typically, each sprinkler head includes a deflector disposed to disperse in a predetermined pattern the extinguishing fluid emanating from a discharge orifice. By establishing extinguishing fluid distribution throughout a fire protected zone, effective fire control can be obtained.
In the interest of efficient extinguishing fluid use, it is highly desirable that the discharge fluid be uniformly distributed throughout the protected zone. Such uniform distribution is obtained by strategically positioning sprinkler heads each having a preselected deflector that establishes a dispersion pattern conforming to a particular portion of the protected zone. Although enhancing extinguishing fluid use efficiency, installation and inventory problems are created by the utilization of a variety of differently shaped deflectors each providing a unique fluid distribution pattern.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved fire sprinkler having an adjustable deflector of providing variable fluid distribution patterns.